Bilis, banat pa, papatayin na talaga kita
by parodized
Summary: "Luce ... apoy ka ba?" "Bakit?" "Kasi ... ALAB you" ... shet.


Disclaimer: Hindi ko pag-aari ang buntot ng diwata. Hindi nga natin alam kung may bunto nga sila. Kaya ng eternal adventure diba?

Okay, first things first. Ito ang pinakauna kong tagalog fic na ipa-publish sa FF. So please, maging mabait kayo sa akin. Hindi talaga ako ganun kagaling gumawa ng istorya sa tagalog.

Thank you.

* * *

**Bilis, banat pa. Papatayin na talaga kita.**

"Ulap ka ba?" Inikot na Lucy ang kanyang mga mata nang marinig niyang magsalita si Natsu. "Kasi, lupa ako eh." Huminga ng malalim ang dalaga at nagbuntunghininga.

"Ano konek?" tanong niya kay Natsu, "Hindi siya buo, eh." Painis na sinabi ni Lucy.

Kanina pa si Natsu sa mga pick-up lines na yan eh, sumasakit na nga ang ulo niya. Palibhasa kasi, walang librong binabasa ang kaibigan niya kaya hindi niya alam ang feeling na nabibitin. Napansin niyang tumingin si Gray sa kanya. Nilipat ni Lucy ang tingin niya sa malamig na lalaki at binato niya ito ng malamig na panlilisik ng mata. Ngumisi si Lucy ng nakita niya itong natakot. Naalala niya tuloy yung away ng dalawa kanina.

**. . .**

"_Leche kang apoy ka ah, akala mo kung sino kang magaling." ani ni Gray._

"_Eh at least ako, marunong magdamit." Tinuro ni Natsu ang pantalon ng ice-mage. "Exhibitionist ka nga, eh yang ine-exhibit mo hindi naman ganun ka-worth it." Yumuko si Gray at napansin niyang wala na siyang damit._

"_Shet, damit ko!"_

"_Haha, tatanga tanga kasi. Tingnan mo, sa sobrang pangit mo tuloy pati yung damit mo iniiwasan ka na." nanlisik ang mga mata ni Gray at tinulak si Natsu._

"_Pakshet kang pekeng dragon, hinahamon mo ako!?"_

"_Hindi ba obvious?! Bulag ka ba!?"_

"_Baboy!"_

"_Baboy ramo"_

"_Ipis"_

"_Daga"_

"_Leche ka!"_

"_Leche ka din!"_

"_Ina mo!"_

"_Ina mo din!"_

"_Wapakels ka sa galing ko, ikaw na nilalang ka."_

"_Hoy, mas magaling ako sa iyo! Banatan kita diyan eh."_

"_Sige nga, bumanat ka!" dare ni Gray. Dumaan ang ilang segundo na tahimik si Natsu. Tumawa si Gray._

"_Haha, wapakels pala yang yabang mo eh. Banatan mo si Lucy, maniniwala akong kaya mong bumanat."_

__**. . .**

Yan kasi eh, leche. Dinare pa kasi si Natsu na mag-pick-up lines. Eh hindi nga magaling sa pag-ibig 'tong apoy na 'to eh papagawan pa niya ng pick-up. Gago ba siya?

Pinalo niya si Natsu sa braso nang sikuhin siya nito. "Buwisit ah, ano ba?" Biglang binawi ni Natsu ang kamay niya minasahe. "Grabe naman 'to, nagpi-pick-up line lang eh, meron ka?"

Tumayo si Lucy sa kinauupuan niya at tinaas ang kamao. Nanlaki ang mata ni Natsu at nag-sorry agad. "Patawad na po, hindi na kita lalaitin pa ulit." Nagbuntunghininga ulit ang dalaga at dali-daling umupo. Nilagay ni Lucy ang siko niya sa lamesa at ang baba niya sa kamay.

"Oh siya, ulitin mo na yang pagpi-pick-up mo, para matapos na." Kuminang ang mga mata ni Natsu nang marinig niya ito at umupo siya sa harap ni Lucy para mas may effect.

"Ok …" huminga siya. "Ulap ka ba, kasi lupa ako eh."

"Ano ngayon?"

"Lucy naman." nireklamo ni Natsu. "wag ka naming KJ."

"Sige na nga. Bakit ako ulap?" nakita niyang ngumiti ang dragon slayer.

"Kasi, kahit anong gawin mo … sa akin pa rin ang hulog mo eh." tumawa si Lucy ng sobrang lakas na kinailangan niya pang hawakan ang tiyan niya. Sumimangot si Natsu.

"Ano na naman!?" nagreklamo ito. "Tama naman yung ginawa ko eh."

"Hahaha, buwisit ka. Gasgas na yan eh. Medyo bago naman gamitin mo." Pinunasan ni Lucy ang mata niya ng punung-puno na ng luha. Infairness naman to the max, napatawa talaga siya ni Natsu.

"Sige, isa pa!" tumango na lang si Lucy.

May paubo-ubo effect pa si Natsu para maayos yugn boses niya. Nanginginig na kasi sa sobrang kahihiyan. Oo, sinaktan na ni Lucy si Gray dun sa lugar na dapat hindi sinasaktan, pero pinapanood pa rin siya ng kumag na iyon kaya kailangan niyang ayusin 'to.

"Bagyo ka ba?" tinaas ni Lucy ang kilay niya. "Kasi the moment you left my area of responsibility, you left my heart in a state of calamity."

Napatahimik si Lucy. Tinitigan niya ng matagal si Natsu … tao pala siya. Marunong din pala siyang bumanat.

"Isa pa, bilis. Madami akong naisip eh." hinawakan ni Natsu ang balikat ng dalaga at inalog. Sa loob-loob ni Lucy, kung gusto na niyang magbasa ng tahimik, edi tapusin na 'tong katangahan na ginagawa nila.

"Go." sabi niya.

"Sana itik ka na lang para ikaw ang bibi ko." So much for pagiging tao, ang corny na ulit ng kausap niya.

"Sirang-sira na talaga ang mata ko, kasi wala na akong ibang Makita kundi ikaw eh."

"SAPUL!" Sigaw ni Happy sa likod ni Lucy. Tinapik ng pusa ang dalaga at tinanong "Pwede na ba? Bet mo na?" Pinalo ni Lucy paalis ng balikat niya si Happy. Tumawa lang ito at lumipad sa taas ni Natsu.

"Natsu" tawag ni Happy, "Gamitin mo yung apoy para may effect." Tumawa si Natsu at pumayag.

"Luce, apoy ka ba?"

"Bakit?"

"Kasi …" huminga ng malalim ang dragon slayer, "ALAB you."

"Okay na yan-"

"Wait!" sabi ni Natsu, "Sandali lang. Pagbigyan mo na ako." Papatayin na ni Lucy ang sarili niya sa lahat ng mais na naririnig niya ngayon, pero dahil ni Natsu ito … fine. Pagbigyan na ang tao.

"Alam mo ok ka sana eh… maganda, matalino, pero may kulang sa pangalan mo eh." Napataas ng kilay si Lucy, bago 'to ah. "Ano?"

"Apelyido ko…"

Okay, may mali sa sinabi ni Nastu. Banat lang yun diba? So, bakit tumibok ang puso niya, not once –but twice. Bakit may reaction?! BANAT LANG YUN DIBA?! Nakita niyang ngumiti si Natsu, ay shet. Itigil na nila ito bago pa mag makainlaban.

"Lababo ka ba?" Biglang napatingin si Lucy sa kaibigan niya. "Kasi, inlababo ako sa iyo eh." May iilang pumalakpak mula sa guild. Shemay, may mga nakakapansin na. Lumingon si Natsu sa direksyon ng mga pumalkpak at gumawa ng mabilis na victory pose.

Ay, may fans si kuya? Tumagilid si Natsu para magkaharap ulit sila ni Lucy at umupo sa tabi niya. Pumalakpak siya ng mabilis, warm-up daw. Shet, kailangan niya ng shield. 100% panatag ngayon si Natsu. All-out banats 'to.

_Oh diyos ko, tulungan niyo po ang puso ko._ Pangalangin niya sa taas.

"Di mo pa nga ako binabato, tinatamaan na agad ako sa iyo." tibok dito.

"Hindi ka naman camera, pero tuwing nakikita kita, napapangiti ako." tibok doon.

"Dalawang beses lang naman kitang gusting makasama –now and forever." Maygas, puso niya. Nagva-vibrate na.

"Top view, side view, bottom view, kahit anong view … I love view." Ano ba yan? Bakti puro love ang banat niya?! Diba landian lang muna?! ANUBEY!

"Hindi lahat ng buhay ay buhay. Tingnan mo 'ko –buhay nga pero patay na patay naman sa iyo." Isa pa, mahihimatay na siya.

Nag-stretch si Natsu at tumayo. "Kakapagod kasing umupo eh, pwede bang tayo na lang?"

Nagulat si Lucy ng bigla-bigla siyang hinila ni Natsu papatayo. Hinawakan niya ang dalawa niyang kamay at ngumiti.

Sa loob-loob niya, _Ito na. Ito na yung hidden attack ni Natsu._

"S-Class Trial test ka ba?" Lumunok ng hangin si Lucy, hind niya alam 'to. Originally made by Natsu himself 'tong banat na 'to. "B-Bakit?" Shet, nag-stutter siya.

"Kasi, kahit gaano ka man kahirap, gagawin ko ang lahat … pumasa lang sa iyo."

"BOOM!" sigaw ng isa sa mga guildmates nila. Nagulat si Lucy at napabitaw sa hawak ni Natsu, tumingin siya sa paligid niya at napansin na pinapanood na pala sila ng lahat.

"Natsu! All-kill mo na yan!" sigaw ng isa.

"Naks, Banat Dragon Slayer ka na din!"

"LUCY, BUMANAT KA PABALIK!"

"Leche, sagutin na kasi eh!"

"Tengene naman oh! Bitin!"

"Nahiya ka pa, dapat binuo mo na. TANGINA NAMAN!"

"Hoy! Walang Magmumura, mga leche kayo."

"Sorry, Erza."

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" Malakas na sigaw ng lahat. Nape-pressure si Lucy, babanat ba siya o hindi? Isa itong matinding palaisipan na naglalaro ngayon sa kanyang isipan.

Go with the flow ba, o KJ to the max?

At dahil ayaw ni Lucy na maging public enemy number 1 sa guild … bumanat na din siya.

"N-natsu."

"Hmm?" Tumingin ang binata sa kanya at nagtaas ng kilay. Huminga ng malalim si Lucy at bumitaw ng pinaka-epic na banat na pwedeng ibanat.

"Hindi ka pa ba napapagod?" tanong ni Lucy sa kaniya. "Kasi kanina ka pa tumatakbo sa isipan ko."

"PUTANGINAAAAA!" Sigaw ni Gray sa paligid. "Leche, pakshet, mga maligno, dyablo, mga bruha! Magsialis na nga kayong dalawa! Ayoko na! Dun na! Shoo!"

Yan kasi, nagpa-dare pa ng banat eh…

* * *

Hay salamat! Natanggal ko na din siya sa utak ko. Honestly speaking, plano ko sanang gawin ito sa english pero shet. Grabe naman, kumpara sa tagalog pick-up lines ... kuko lang yung english pick-ups. Iba ang banat ng tagalog. Tapos kung ita-translate ko pa, panget na. Magiging lost in translation  
yung kakornihan. So tagalog na lang. :DD

Please, mag-review kayo. Matutuwa ako ng sobra sobra kapag inabala niyo sarili niyo. :D


End file.
